legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
KC ~ Chronicle 02, "Mind Your Stone Business! Part 1"
Waking up with a yawn, the oh-so-well-known Ditto pushed forward his soft blankets to notice something was different. He hadn’t woken up in the middle of the afternoon, but instead, in the morning! Light from the rising sun trickled down on him through the window behind his head – wait, that’s new! “H-Hey, Harold!” Upon his call, Harold slid through a door on the far side of the room, which was much more spacious than Karo remembered. There was also another bed on the other side! And a new door, as well as a curtain, and a new spot for the robot-charging-booth! “What happened here? Is this a freaky dream?” Karo frantically asked, beginning to panic. His block-headed robot companion strode over to Karo, beginning to pick him up and place him down beside him, so that he could spruce up the bed. Grabbing the pillow and fluffing it up with a few pumps, he turned his monitor to Karo, his pixel eyes meeting beady ones. “I’ve completed the house renovations for our new roommate.” Harold reassured him in that soothing, monotonic voice, “Perhaps I should’ve notified you beforehand, my apologies. I recall that you do not like to be moved while you are in sleep mode.” Karo rubbed his eyes with tiny hands as Harold pulled the blankets to the top of the bed. He placed the pillow on top, and turned to Karo once more. The blob squinted his eyes, making the statement, “H-Hey, I helped! I was totally aware!” To which Harold replied, “My apologies, sir, but banging a hammer up against the roof until you create a hole on it does not count as assistance.” Karo leaned in with a grin, fluttering his eyes, “Are you suuuure?” Harold’s screen gave an unamused glare as he replied, “Indubitably.” Karo chuckled, prancing to the door and beckoning to Harold, “Well, show me around so that I can show Baron around!” After Harold showed Karo all of the nooks and crannies of his new home and improved, and fed him a balanced breakfast, the squishy pink Pokémon made his way outside. “Now, where’s this rickety old bridge I heard abou–“ He was suddenly interrupted by the incoherent yells of upcoming grass-types. It was a Bounsweet and Cherubi, the latter of the two arriving first in a panic. Karo stopped the fruit-like creature by stepping in front of her, “Whoa, hey, what’s got you so freaked out?” The Cherubi skidded to a stop, gasping for breath, “There’s an insane Pokémon hot on our tail!” The Ditto looked behind the other, seeing the Bounsweet, who approached them in a slow manor. “They don’t look so insane!” The Cherubi turned to see her fruity friend, and with a sigh, added, “That’s my friend, and she’s terrified! Can’t you tell?” The jolly movements of a Bounsweet were unavoidable, so even in peril she looked like she was as giddy as could be. To further the statement, she exclaimed, “I’ve nearly soiled myself!” She joined her friend standing in front of Karo, and they glanced back in fear. “We just kept running, and now we don’t know where to go.” The Bounsweet panted, dropping her head. “We got a little lost.” Karo put his hands on his hips triumphantly, and commended them, “It looks like you’ve escaped the beast, though! Congratulations!” He narrowed his eyes, in attempt to get a better idea at which direction they came from. “Seems like you came from Evergreen Village, yeah? Well, I can help you two get home, if you’d like! My name’s Karo, and you are?” The fruity Pokemon beamed with smiles, as the Cherubi said, “I’m Magenta!” and with that, the Bounsweet added, “And I’m Fuschia!” As they got acquainted, a shadow in the distance retreated back into the village, preparing to strike once more. Karo inched along the trial to the village with the two young Pokémon following close behind. “So, where were you guys before you were chased?” Fuschia hopped ahead, looking in both directions, before her eyes lit up as she looked to her right. “Oh! There!” She was eyeing the Haven Hotel, in which they were apparently staying in with their parents. “We were playing outside! Our mommies are probably so worried!” With a nod, Karo escorted them to the front door, where they said their goodbyes and went about their business. As the transforming Pokémon made his way home, he could not shake the feeling that an eerie presence was watching him. “If there’s any creepy fruit loving folks lurking out there, I have to warn you that I’m not strawberry jelly!” He yelled, speeding up down the path to his humble abode. “N-Nor do I taste like any.” Suddenly, a silhouette leapt out of the shadows and stood at front of him, and with a familiar snarl, Karo realized that he had encountered this Pokémon before! It was none other than Scales, a Druddigon with a taste for hunting prey. The Ditto instinctively tried to take form of another Pokémon to engage in combat, but to no avail. He just froze, staring up at the intimidating dragon-type. “D-Don’t tell me that I forgot to recharge my PP.” Karo thought back to the morning, in which he was so excited to see his improved interior that he forgot to take his daily elixir! "Aww, Wailord blubber!" The rough skinned dragon just grew nearer in nearer, growling and snarling with every step. Karo continued to back away from him, until another figure slid in between them. All Karo saw was a blur of dark blue as a Garchomp swooped in to rescue him. With a quick swipe from the newcomer’s blade, as he used his Dragon Claw, the Druddigon was forced to retreat, whimpering in pain. “Are you quite alright?” A deep, charming voice inquired the Ditto, who replied in an awestruck manner. “Y-Yes! Sir, yes, indeedy, sir!” The Garchomp smiled, standing upright from his tense battle pose, “Marvelous. Tch, the nerve of that beast.” He continued in an almost nonchalant manner with a shrug, “I’m just glad I could finally send that coward packing before he could cause any more trouble.” Then, he put his hands behind his back and bowed his hammerhead before Karo, “Forgive me for not introducing myself, I’m Brian. I’m a member of a guild in Serenity City, and I’ve pursued that wretched ‘Scales’ for quite a while, now! And you might be?” He extended a claw for Karo to shake, in which Karo frantically grabbed and wiggled, his eyes beaming with admiration. “Nice! Karo to meet you, I’m hi.” The Ditto then promptly paused, and repeated his statement in his head with a confused expression. The two seemed to laugh it off, though. The laughter was cut short by a revelation on Karo’s part, “Oh, I just remembered! I know where Scales lives! I can take you there so you can turn him in to the authorities!” He tugged on the Garchomp’s claw, “It’d be an honor to travel with you!” Brian winked at the happy little blob with a big grin, “The pleasure’s all mine, chap! Lead the way!” And so, the two started off to Druddigon’s Cave, and a shady humanoid figure followed them in the shadows. Nearing the halfway point their trek to the cavern, Brian and Karo were making small talk, and began to recount their recent adventures. “So then,” Karo was seemingly in the middle of a story, “She gave me this really cool stone!” Out of his gooey body, the blob plucked out the rare stone that Francine gave to him. Brian’s eyes widened, but then he composed himself with a bright smile, “Absolutely astonishing! I’ve never seen anything like it.” The Ditto blushed, putting it away once more, “Thank you! I hope that I can–Oh!” Karo stopped, interrupting himself. “Looks like we’re here!” The Garchomp stopped as well, looking up at the large, dark opening to the cavern ahead. The gloomy place was the Druddigon’s Cave, which was once sealed off, but now reopened. “No wonder he’s been running around crazy again! The cave’s normally kept shut so he can’t get out!” To that, Brian surmised that, “Someone must’ve set him free.” He paused, tapping a claw on his chin, “But why? Hmm, let’s step foot inside, shall we?” Karo nodded, and the two followed in. The silhouette followed them to the entrance, too, and clinging onto a formidable rock outside, they hid behind it. As the sunshine shimmered down on the form, as opposed to the gloomy shade of the trees, it was revealed to be a Gardevoir. She crouched down and her red eyes shone with a light blue tint. She was using some sort of telepathy as she stated aloud, “I’ve successfully located our target.” Glancing over the rock, she looked into the cave, “My apologies for the delay, I’ll be pursuing him now!” With a spin, she twirled around the rocks and sped inside, hot on the tracks of the duo. Nearing the end of the cave, Karo lead carefully while straining to see in the pitch darkness ahead of him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Brian, but I can't see anything ''in this darkness! If only I could shift into a Litwick to brighten up the place." He bumped against the far wall of the cave, "Oop! It doesn't even seem like Scales is here." The Garchomp chuckled, looking down at the Ditto with a threatening glare. "What was that bit you mentioned about not being able to Transform?" Karo turned to him, realizing that he was awfully close, and stepped back with a quick, nervous and forced chuckle. "O-Oh, well, you see, I didn't recharge my PP from that daring feat I told you about! Heheh!" Brian raised a claw over his head, now stepping on the Ditto so he couldn't run. "Interesting." She clasped her two emerald hands together, and when she pulled them apart, created a shining ball of light. Casting it up into the air, she used her Flash attack, which illuminated the cave. Ahead, she witnessed Karo cornered by Brian at a dead end. “I was correct!” She exclaimed, halting to a stop as she glared at the dragon-type. “I suppose you were informed as well, Brute?” The villainous Garchomp let out an exasperated sigh, turning to her. He covered his eyes with the wing on his blade as he snarled at her, “But of course, madam! This old bean has a very rare artifact here, and I was just about to dissect him for it!” As he turned, he had released is grip on Karo, who cowered in fear as he glanced at the Gardevoir, mouthing the word “help”. Nodding, the Gardevoir used Teleport, and with a sparkle of pink she reappeared over to Karo and cradled him, before shifting right back to where she was initially. She placed the smaller Pokémon behind her and stretched out her arm. “If you would be so kind to lend me that stone, it would be very much appreciated!” Karo quickly complied, placing the stone in her hand. Clutching it, she was surrounded in a beautiful pink aura, as she spun around, her dress fluffing up and the blade on her chest widening, she had mega evolved. Letting out a shriek and using Disarming Voice, the Garchomp trembled and fell to his knees, clutching the sides of his head. Her fist sparkled with the shine of diamonds, glimmering in a deep azure. She smashed it up against the Garchomp’s head, using Ice Punch. After that attack, Brute groaned, quickly digging an escape route into the floor. “Coward!” The Gardevoir exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips as she shifted into her normal form. “Thank you so very much for your assistance.” She composed herself before kneeling down in front of Karo with a sympathetic smile, “I know you must be very confused.” All Karo did was nod with a surprised expression on his face. The psychic-type let out a sigh as she stood upright, surveying her surroundings, “I suppose this is as good of a place as any to inform you. That stone that you have in your possession, it is something of an ancient artifact that…Empowers certain Pokémon.” Karo glanced down at it as she continued, “It was apparently made by a holy Pokémon, long ago. It allows one capable of Mega Evolution to evolve into that super-powered form at any given time. However, it was stored away for only the most drastic of measures, and after years of deterioration, its hiding place became a point of investigation.” She smiled, lifting a finger for correction, “O-Or, ''exploration, in a sense! It seems that an exploration team has found it, and passed it down as a reward over time, until it wound up in your hands. Only a select few Pokémon know of its significance, and I do believe I’m one of the only ones who wishes to put it into a new safe haven.” Karo now stared at her with a vacant stare, to which she gave a hopeless sigh. “My apologies. I suppose in retrospect it is a bit hard to believe.” She slumped over, but Karo chuckled in response, “Whaddya mean? I totally trust you! Now come on, let’s get that do-hickey right back in its place!” The Gardevoir’s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she clasped her hands together with joy, “Splendid! I’m so glad!” She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, “Oh my, the thought of introduction seems to have slipped my mind!” She curtsied in front of him gracefully, “My name is Cordelia, and I’m a monster hunter.” With a blush, she jumped up and corrected herself, “Actually, that’s a bit of an exaggeration! I help those who need helping, and save the world from evil. And that Garchomp, Brute, that you met is, indeed a villain.” Karo smiled and nodded, “My name’s Karo! I’m kinda like that, you see, I’m a member of a team of heroes known as Team Indigo!” To that statement, Cordelia’s eyes widened, “My, my! The Team Indigo?” Karo put his hands on his hips triumphantly, and boasted, “Yes, indeed! The one and only!” “Never heard of you!” Meanwhile, Brute emerged on the outer rims of the town, shifting around rubble and shaking off the dirt. Grumbling to himself, he made his way to Serenity City, where he entered a dark, sketchy alleyway. There was a band of Pokémon hanging out in it, and all of their attention was directed at the Garchomp. “Ladies and gentlemen,” He flaunted, “I have just the deal for you.” Category:The Karo Chronicles Category:Story